Bootylicous
by muffinelf
Summary: Looks like one of the Brotherhood has a dirty little secret...and its not what you think! don't worry, no slash. I silly songfic I thought up one day. plz read and review!


  
  
Bootylicous  
By muffin_elf  
  
Authors note: hey y'all peoples! Sorry I haven't updated Memories in a while, don't kill me! I'm working on it! Really! I'm almost done with chapter 5. This is another short silly song fic that I was randomly inspired to do. I don't particularly like this song. Okay, okay. I can't STAND this song! So i had my little sis (China_Rogue) help me with the words and spellings of the singers. Special thanks to her and her friend Claire who also helped. But I thought it would be funny if-wait I can't tell you who's dancing to it yet. It would ruin it. Oh well. Just read it.  
  
In the up stairs floor of the house in which the members of the Brotherhood reside, music begins to flow down the hall from one of the rooms…  
  
"Kelly, can you handle this? Michelle, can you handle this? Beyonc'e, can you handle this? I don't think you can handle this!"  
  
The boy sang to the song that blasted out of the small beat up radio that lay on the floor. He sang in a high pitched voice that resounded through the entire house. The teen crept slinkily up to the full length mirror that rested sloppily on the wall of his room. Facing the mirror he continued singing to the radio.  
  
"Dont ya wanna dance with me? Can ya handle, handle me? Ya gotta do much better if your gonna dance with me tonight."  
  
His eyes closed as his body swayed to the beat. they opened again as the chourus line started. his body shaking and grooving in front of the mirror.  
  
"I don't think your ready for this jelly, I don't think your ready for this jelly, I dont think your ready for this, my body to bootylicous for you baby."  
  
They boy's hands went up and down his figure twice before twirling around quickely. Still getting all the words right, as though it had been rehearsed many times.  
  
"Looking hota, smelling good"  
  
The dancing teen's back faced the mirror. he shook his butt side to side, up and down, to lost in the song and his movements to notice anything else.  
  
"I don't think your ready for this jelly, I don't think your ready for this jelly, I don't think your ready for this. My body to bootylicous for ya baby."  
  
The boy flipped around, facing the mirror once again, still moving to the beat he new so well.  
  
"Move your body up and down, make your booty touch the ground. I can't help but wonder why, my body to bodalicous for ya baby."  
  
He squatted quickley, 'making his booty touch the ground' and came back up again. This quick movement made him lose his balance, throwing him off beat a little. But the teen quickely recovered. Ready to sing the rest of the skimpy trio's hit song.  
  
"I shake my jelly at every chance. when you look at me you slip into a trance. I hope you can handle all the jellly that I have, now lets cut a rug, while we have some jazz!"  
  
The boy was singing at the top of his lungs by now. he jumped in beat to the radio, causing the ceiling fan to shake a little.   
his hand moved suggestivaly back over his hair. As it came back infront of his face, he made a beckoning movement with his finger. Before quickely slapping his own ass, making a small 'cracking' noise as he began to sing the high pitched ending of the song.  
  
"I don't think your ready for this jelly, I don't think your ready for this jelly, I don't think your ready for this. My body to bootylicous for ya baby."  
  
His head was raised in a gospel like singing move.   
"I don't think your ready for this jelly, I don't think your ready for this jelly, I don't think your ready for this. My body to bootylicous for ya baby."  
  
And on he sang oblivous to everything around him.  
  
"I don't think your ready for this jelly, I don't think your ready for this jelly, I don't think your ready for this. My body to bootylicous for ya baaaaaaaaabbbbbbbbyyyyyyyy!"  
  
The song ended with the screaching voice of the teenage mutant.  
The boy finaly slowed to a stop. Smiling and panting he stood in front of the mirror.  
Oblivious to the sniggering of the 3 other mutants who had been watching him through a crack in his door, he contiued smiling.  
And Freddy took a bow.  
  
  
Hahahahahaha! It was Freddy who was dancing! Pretty obvious though... So, whatya think? Stupid? Pointless? Did it change your life forever? Well i NEED to know! So review please! Thanks for your time.   
  
  



End file.
